


Well look who it is

by flyingfishflops



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Anti is a sadist, Chase's kids - Freeform, Desperation, Horror, Takes place after Dark Silence, Vomit, What else is new, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfishflops/pseuds/flyingfishflops
Summary: Chase wakes up in a dark room with a hangover and the knowledge that his kids are in danger.He follows their voices.





	Well look who it is

Chase started awake in the dark with the worst hangover he’d ever had, and the certain knowledge that something was very wrong. He definitely wasn’t home. As he sat in the dark, on the cold hard floor trying to work out what was going on, where he was, and how he’d got there, a scream cut through the quiet, beating against his heavy skull. It was a child’s scream, high and terrified. Chase’s blood ran cold.

 

“Susie!” He screamed back, desperately scrabbling around for something- anything- that could help him. His fingers closed on a lighter, the same one he’d used when, when- “Shit” he growled as a spike of pain shot through his head. He couldn’t remember, and it wasn’t important right now anyway. He flicked it on, using it meger flame to see. His nerf gun lay on the floor, and he quickly scooped it up, looking for an exit. The flame fell on a door, which proved to be unlocked when he tried it. He burst through into a dark hallway at the same time as another scream sounded, this time accompanied by high pitched laughter.

 

Chase gripped his nerf gun tight and sprinted down the dark hallway, heart beating fast in his throat.    
“Susie!” he yelled, so loud it hurt. “Grayson! Where are you?” 

“Daddy!” From somewhere above him, he heard his son’s voice. “Daddy I’m scared, help me!” The door at the end of the hall was boarded up, but Chase hardly noticed as he ripped them off, not paying any attention to the splinters stuck in his hands. Behind it, a stairwell rose up, lit with a familiar red light that he knew, but couldn’t place. Something soft benife his foot made him pause for a second, looking down to see the head of a teddy bear. His stomach turned as he recognised it as being Grayson’s favorite- the one that had disappeared before christmas. He spun away from it and heaved at the sick message. There was little to lose except whiskey- Chase couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. Wiping his mouth and breathing hard, he tore up the stairs with more urgency than ever.

 

He found himself in a long corridor, the red light that was so much brighter here spilling out of a door at the end left slightly ajar. A young girl was crying, her sobs the only sound aside from Chase’s breathing.

“Susie!” Chase called. “Susie I’m coming honey! Daddy’s here! It’s gonna be okay!” He sprinted, pushing through the door into the red-lit room to find his daughter bloodied and sobbing on the floor. Without hesitation, he flung himself down in front of her, and hugged her tight.

 

“I’m here, Susie, it’s okay, I got you.” he whispered, tears rolling down his face. “Did he hurt you? Oh god if he fucking hurt you, I’ll kill him. You’re okay, Daddy’s here.” He rocked her gently, as she pressed her face into his shoulder and cried. After a minute, she mumbled something into his shirt, muffled beyond understanding. “Say again, honey?” Chase asked softly. Susie lifted her face off of his shoulder.

 

“You’re not very smart, are you?” she asked, voice free of the fear so clear in her form. She giggled, and Chase felt his stomach fill with dread.    
“Wha- Susie?” He managed, trying to pull away, but she held him fast with a vice grip far stronger than that of any eight year old. In his arms, he felt her form shift and grow, until she was taller than him, while still keeping him tapped as he struggled. He looked up at the thing that wasn’t his daughter.

“Uh oh.” Anti grinned in Susie’s sing song voice, squeezing Chase until he felt like he would burst. “You found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing i wrote based on a theory that I was talking about on discord. The theory basically goes that Anti doesn't actually have Chase's kids, but instead imitated them to lure Chase to him.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
